The Grillows Case
by mj0621
Summary: A newbie is here to help Cath and Griss to see what they see and the team helps, Are they gonna be successful? Pairings inside...[Hiatus]
1. Part One: The Newbie

The Grillows Case

By: mj0621

Disclaimer: laughs I wish!...If I owned them…many different things will happen…

Rating: PG-13 for some scenes and curse words. Can't help putting some. Sorry.

Feedback: Still a newbie and grammar still stinks so I really need 'em for improvement. Please?

Spoilers: None…maybe…I dunno…

Author's Notes: I'm kinda new. No beta in this so my mistake, sorry. It's my first CSI fic. This story just popped in my mind as I watched Strip Strangler and Slaves of Las Vegas (fave eppies!). The prologue has not that much of C/G but the next one… (Evil grins and lol)…hope you guys love it. (Whatever at least someone reads it.) By the way, many random POVs here…

Summary: A newbie is here to help Cath and Sir Griss to see what they see.

Pairing: G/C, N/S, Greg/OC, OC/OC

Dedication: To all the fans of CSI….the GC shippers (I love ya guys…really!) and some guy who's special to me.

Part One: The Newbie

I'm a newbie here in the Las Vegas crime lab. A 5'7" dark brown eyed girl (don't forget the glasses). Not to mention my unpredictable observant crazy mind, covered by my dark brown hair that's always on a ponytail. The name's Marian Jasmine Heatherwood at your service. Sir Grissom asked me if I wanted to join his team. You bet yeah! I mean he's known for his job and his team? The best on their field why wouldn't I? Enough about me I'm here to talk about a certain topic that got my attention than my case would. What is it? Actually it's rather who, Sir Gilbert Grissom and Catherine Willows. Why? If I told you they are two distinct people who are best friends, will you understand me? It may seem normal to you but to me? 15 plus years of friendship considering the difference they have, it seems unlikely to me. I'm not saying that its bad or anything to clear up any misunderstandings, as a matter of fact I kinda like them for that(adore and respect too). It all started because of that day…

As Warrick (the hottie according to the other gals in the building), Sara (entitled as the psycho workaholic) and I are on a murder case, my mind was starting to drift away (again) as we were on the way to the lab. Greg (the cute lab-rat) was doing his thing (that's taking a lifetime to see the results) when we all decided to go to the break room. I sat on the chair and buried my head in my arms (my body needed a break from the gruesome blanket found in the crime scene). Greg popped his head in to check if Sir Griss was there. Seeing that he's not, he walked in and gave the results to Warrick. Sara and I (sat upright) waited patiently for the announcement he's going to give when Nick (the Texan cutie) walked in and sat beside his girlfriend (Sara not me) and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi guys! What's up? Any leads" Nick asked Warrick.

Warrick looked at me and Sara then smiled "Better than a lead. We got a suspect."

"Finally! The hard work MJ gave on that blanket paid of! Nice MJ" Sara exclaimed.

"Thanks. Is the husband the suspect?" I asked.

"Nope but the boss is." Warrick answered. "Let's find Jim and interrogate this scum."

"Jim said he'd be back after he spoke to the sheriff about somethin'." Sara said rather enthusiastically. Maybe coz she's tired.

"I'm going to hang here for a while. So how's life outside Crime Scene Investigating?" Greg teased.

"Is there one? Well nothin' really." I confessed.

"Except for that hottie policeman right MJ?" Sara smirked.

"Huh? Eric? ho-"I blushed. "Never mind."

Warrick understood my reaction. "Well, if you don't feel like sharing that what about what's on your mind lately?"

"What's on my mind? It's nothing really; it's just how my crazy mind works."

"You got that right." Greg teased.

I threw him narrow look and he threw his hands up to surrender. "Help! Warrick!"

"You're on your own. MJ's wrath is not good. So MJ, what is it all about?"

"Ok but don't think that I'm weird or anything-"

"We already do." Greg started again. I shot him a last warning look and I smiled as Sara hit him on the arm. "Ouch! Attack of the killer lady CSIs!"

"Continue MJ don't let him bug you." Sara gave me a hearty smile.

"As I was saying, I'm always thinkin' about a certain couple that's –"

"Ahh...say no more. I think we know what or rather who they are." Warrick interjected.

"Grissom and Catherine, right?" Nick spoke.

"Yeah, how'd ya know-"

"We know coz we believe that there's somethin' more than that friendship." Nick explained.

"Oh good. I thought my mind got the best of me. So, aren't you guys going to do anything about it?" I said and hoped they'd agree.

"We tried years ago before you came in the team, but sadly it didn't work." Greg said seriously (wow is that Greg?).

"Why? What happened? Did they found out about it?" I interestedly asked.

"Nope. They never knew what we were up to. The reason is after Cath's ex-husband and some problems with Lindsey, we thought we can't give her any more things to worry about and things like that." Warrick explained.

"I remember the day Jim and Doc said they wanted to help us with our little plan." Nick laughed as he spoke.

"Doc and Jim?" I questioned.

"They wanted to help. Besides they also agreed on the idea and believed on it too. It was I who wouldn't help at first." Sara grinned.

"I see and understand everything now." Yeah, the thing she had with Sir Griss. I gave her a nice big grin.

"Greg! You told her? I can't believe you!" Sara asked angrily.

"Don't blame it on Greggy Sar. I have more sources not only Greg's mouth!" I laughed as he opened his mouth to argue. I just put my tongue out at him. I might be three years older than Greg (a year younger than Sara and Nick and a couple than Warrick) but it looks like he's the one older (in this case, anyway).

"Ok children cut it out." Warrick laughed as I punched Nick lightly.

"So what are we going to do about your dream MJ?" Warrick asked me.

"Dream? I prefer calling it my mission." They saw the sparkle in my eyes.

Greg immediately understood (about time too…joking!) "I'm with ya MJ!" Greg said. He was the one telling me the knowledge he knows about the whole department, especially about Sir Griss and Cath. I knew he cares about them as the whole team does.

"Just say the word my partner!" Nick gave me his Texan words. Sara shrugged. "Sure, this might work better than before."

"This will work coz we have a new mind leading the plan. Right MJ? I'm behind ya 105" Warrick smiled. I was touched by their words. "But what if-"I struggle to find words for my fear and Sara saw it in my eyes.

"He'll not fire you or bark at you or crawl deeper in his cave. Believe me; it's going to work none of the above. We'll just be a bridge for them, nothin' wrong with that, right?"

"Yeah, nothing wrong with that. It's not that easy I admit but we'll work somethin' out." Warrick encouraged me.

"I'll get Doc and Jim to help too." Greg childishly said trying to impress us (or rather me).

"Any ideas in mind guys?" I said as I bring out my mini notebook and favorite pen.

"Yeah but first let's think of a codename for the "case" to cover up the plan first." Warrick suggested.

I spoke what's in my mind. "I was just wondering? Why is it that the most intelligent people turned up to be the most-"

"Emotio-blind!" Greg interjected. Greg read my mind. Why can they do that? I wonder.

"Well done Greg! Found another word for your dictionary" Warrick said sarcastically as he clapped his hands. I laughed at their little "staring-wars".

"Well, How about "The Grillows Case"?" Nick suggested.

"I think it's perfect, so are you." Sara snuggled up to Nick.

"Urgh…get a room." I held up a peace sign and smiled. "I think it's great."

"Then Grillows Case it is. Now, Any ideas how to push them into seeing what we see?" Warrick smiled as I gave Greg another look when he was about to speak another "greggish" word.

We all gave our ideas and plans and I wrote it on my mini notebook (note: I always bring it with my favorite pen with me. When suddenly the target (or shall I say targets) of the case walked in. All suddenly became dead quiet. I slowly put my mini notebook and pen in my jacket unnoticed as I began to tremble, like a child caught right-handed by her parent stealing money from their wallets. I think the guys were surprised and didn't expect them to show up here until their case is finished. Well, so did me.

"Hi Griss, Cath! Now if you guys excuse me I hear the lab calling me for some results of somethin'." Greg left quickly. "Chicken" I mumbled.

"Is there a funeral in here? I thought the DBs are in the morgue?" Catherine joked trying to lighten the mood.

I was staring at the couple in front of me. Why is it they make me nervous? Maybe it's just a "newbie" kinda feeling. "Marian?" My mind was drifting again into space. I think that was Cath. I'm not quite sure. Sara was, I think, shaking me to get me out of my reverie. Suddenly the deep blue eyes looked into my dark brown ones. I shivered as I returned back to earth. "Something wrong Marian?" Sir Grissom asked. I shrugged and smiled "No Sir Grissom. It's nothing just the case."

"Ok, good. But keep your head down here." He poked on top of my head. "The suspect might think you're into him or something." I blushed as Sara, Cath, Nick and Warrick laughed. "Sorry." Sir smiled at me. I returned his smile. I don't see that smile often so ... "So how's the case going Warrick?" As they moved their attention to Warrick I slipped out of my chair to look for Jim. He'd taken time talking to the sheriff. I wonder. As I was about to leave the room, someone called me.

"Marian?" As I turned back, it was Catherine, our "mom". I smiled at her.

"Yeah? What is it? Somethin' ya need?" My stupid slang slipped out.

She giggled as I creased my brows thinking what I have just said. Then she gave me the brightest dazzling smile. "I just want to remind you of the party we arranged for you this Friday."

"I won't forget it for the world. Thanks for both." I started to walk away.

"Both?" she asked.

I stopped for a while then answered her question. "For caring and making me feel I belong and needed." I proceeded walking as I heard her whisper "You deserve it more than you think you do." I smiled.

After an hour of tiring searching for Jim Brass…

"MJ!" I turned around to see who it was.

"Hey Sara! What's up?"

"Jim and Warrick got the guy and Warrick got all the paperwork."

"Really? Poor War." She laughed with me. Darn, why didn't I think of looking for Capt. Jim in the interrogation room? I felt stupid. Wait a minute! He spoke to the sheriff how-. Nah! Never mind…

"I'm really looking forward of the Grillows Case you know."

I smiled at her. "Me too. Say, you want some coffee with breakfast? My treat." Knowing she loves coffee as much as me and Cath does.

"That's an offer I'll never refuse."

"Let us go then. Show the way." I said as I opened the door of my SUV.

To tell you the truth, I never thought her to be my friend ever. I thought she was a bitch but I was wrong. I got to know her so I thought why make an enemy when you can make friends? They are very nice to me, like they knew me a long time ago. I like that. The graveshift is awesome as I heard it to be. It felt wonderful but a thought said to me that it was never me…that it will never be me… I shrugged it off and smiled as I thought of the next shift.

TBC…

Now with those feedbacks please?(I'm going to prepare for it. Gets a fire proof vest, goggles and tissuea lot of 'em. ) (--) ------- () would appreciate it a lot:)


	2. Part Two: Putting Plans into Action

The Grillows Case

By: mj0621

Author's notes: Same stuff in the first part. All same. Sorry if this chap's a little off. I had problems with things…Well, the next part, here it is. Remember, all mistakes are mine.

Part Two: Putting Plans into Action

I was 15 minutes late. Darn traffic. I was running towards the building when suddenly I bumped into something…well, someone.

"Hey! Late I assume?" I felt myself blush as I looked into his eyes. It was Eric.

"You…assumed correctly." I composed myself up. I smiled at him. "Well nice talking to you. I got to go."

I continued walking as he said "Bye Jasmine." I froze. He was the only one who called me that. And he knows it (I felt he's still looking at me…maybe). I wanted to badger him about that but I'd rather not. As I walk…ah…run towards Sir Grissom's office. I just saw Sara come in; maybe I wasn't late at all. Sheer luck! I checked what time is it, great 20 minutes and I got away from it. As I enter the room, I saw the guys and Catherine except for Grissom. I felt I survived the battle of the bugs (bugs? Sir Grissom is getting in my mind more than I thought).

"Well now! Just got lucky there Marian!" Nick taunted.

"It's not just her…" Warrick saved my butt as Sara slapped Warrick's arm.

"Traffic." I answered Sara's silent question. I sat on the couch between Sara and Cath. I hid my bag in my coat (wow it fitted in there!).

"I saw someone bumped into someone!" I looked at Cath surprised. "Sara wasn't the only one who got lucky besides you." She smiled knowingly as I turned red again. I hate that feeling.

"What's with girls being late huh?" Nick noticed the coincidences between us "girls".

"My reason is Lindsey. She won't go to bed." Cath smiled as Nick nodded a little disappointed with that answer. Maybe he's expecting an answer more interesting. I'm thinkin' maybe a date? That's an interesting answer.

"Traffic in Las Vegas. I didn't expect it to be that horrible." I shielded myself from the guys' taunts.

"And you Ms. Sara Sidle?" Warrick asked. I think he knows why.

"Ok! Fine! I went to the mall and well…lost track of time…" Sara admitted.

"So tell us about someone bump into someone Catherine." Sara fascinated (and probably trying to change the subject.).

Cath looked at me as I stared at the floor. I was shy ok?

"I'd rather not. Sorry, but I ain't giving any gossips for today."

I stared at Cath. She acted like a mother covering up for her daughter. I mouthed her thanks as Grissom came in, fuming.

"Ecklie?" Cath looked intently at Sir Grissom.

"Yeah. Ok. Nick, Warrick and…" I wished it wouldn't be me… "Sara. You guys get the murder at the Tangiers. I would shout for joy right now but you know why. I would take any case solo or not just don't team me up with the guys knowing they have a taunt ready for me anytime. And today, I'm just not feeling that happy. "Marian, you, Catherine and I got a DB in a hotel." He looked at me as I smiled by myself. I think he thinks I'm crazy or something. I collected myself as I saw the look he gave me and I just gave him a big smile. Cath suppressed her giggles as he looked astounded how I acted. I felt silly. We all left his office and to my surprise Sara and Catherine were walking with me to the locker rooms. "Don't be surprised MJ. We have the same styles." I grinned as they held out their bags from their coat.

"Meet ya at the parking lot Marian." Catherine said as she closed her locker. I nodded then she left.

I looked at Sara who was smiling at me. I don't quite understand that smile. She cleared it up for me. "It's your chance to put your plans into action. It's a shame I'm not there to witness it."

"Don't worry Sidle, I'll keep you posted." I said as she slapped lightly on my shoulder. "Hey!" I stroke the part where she hit me. I laughed as we walked out of the building. Sara said gloomily "Well, time to prepare myself from those clowns." I giggled as she slapped me one more time. "Don't get used on doing that Sidle!" I said as I ran to avoid her slap once again. I can't believe it…we're friends…close friends…I didn't expect that. I saw Catherine fold her arms and tap her foot like a mother waiting impatiently for her child.

"Children, children…"she said mother likely. Then my tongue slipped." Sorry mother." I clasped my mouth as Catherine giggled. "Well, if that's so, get in before your father goes nuts again." I can't help to laugh as she said that. She acknowledged herself and Sir Griss as a married couple. Kinda cute. "Cute." I thought it was I who spoke as we started our journey. "Very cute Cath." It was Sir Grissom who spoke as the light turned red. "Oh don't be like that. You're daughter's expecting you to be nicer." Cath said then winked at me through the mirror. I laughed. "Oops, sorry." I bit my lip. Sir Grissom smiled. The first smile I saw him wore this evening. "Well dear, better ready our child for the crime scene." With that statement, I had my mouth open. I guess it's only Catherine who can make Sir Grissom "play". It made my heart warm all over. I think they're sweet…together I mean. As Sir Grissom leads the way to the hotel room, we met Jim. "Well, well, well, Uncle Jim is here already." Catherine was still playing our little game. And by the looks of it, Jim will join in. "Well if it isn't my sister-in-law and favorite new niece MJ."

"Hiya uncle!" I rejoined the game then Catherine spoke. "Well, go with uncle Jim, sweetie. He has a story to tell you, and you have to finish that story. I have to make your father talk to me 'bout his little problem with our nosy neighbor Ecklie." Sweetie? Urgh…that's so…..nah…what the heck. "Ok mommy. I'll catch up with you later." I watched her go in the room as Jim spoke. "Ready to fix your mother up with your father kid?" I grinned at him, knowing that one of my plans is going to work. This is going to be great.

As I walked into the hotel room…or rather hotel suite, I saw them having a heated discussion. I put on some gloves and went to where they are.

"Gil, why don't you tell me?" Catherine yelled at him. It was getting hot in here as he tried to be patient with her. "It's nothing really. I can handle that creep." Wow judging in his voice and their looks, this might be serious. My plan is ruined. Jim walked in and patted on my shoulder as he pushed Sir Grissom towards another room as I led Catherine in the kitchen area where the body is. "Thanks Marian. I just want to help him." I answered solemnly. "Don't mention it. I understand. Make him cool off for a while then talk to him ok?" She gave me a small smile. "Thanks sweetie."

"No prob mom." She smiled again (I think).

I was finished with the darn kitchen area when I heard Jim call me. I walked into the bedroom and saw him smiling.

"Nice work on talking to Catherine, Marian. Grissom cooled off so you can proceed with your little plan. I've got mine waiting. You finished with your areas?" I nodded. "Well he's in the living room and she's in the bathroom." I was about to proceed to my destination when Jim said a name that caught my attention. "Eric is here too." I turned around and gave him a cold look. Now he knows. Does everybody need to know? He held his arms up to surrender. "Don't look at me like that, the whole PD knows. Newbie and Mr. Hottie. I think the detective knew and slipped his tongue with the guys." I rolled my eyes. "Oh great now everybody knows. Slipped his tongue my ass." I walked away angrily as I heard him chuckle.

"So the whole PD knows huh? Tough break." Catherine heard my little "love problem".

"Great1 Just great."

"Hey cool off sweetie." As she said that I saw Sir Grissom in the living room crouching. I have to execute my plan now.

I smiled at her and said "Hey mom, I think dad needs ya over there."

She glared at me, I smiled. "Be right back then." I thought she would not believe me.

I heard her say sorry as he also did. She helped him up then they both stares at their entwined hands. Nice. Ok, my plan really is to make them have contact. Lessen the proximity. I know it's not that actually a plan but there are things to be corrected. So one step at a time. Big things come in small packages they say. I looked at how they gazed at each other not letting go of each other. I feel my heart skip a beat when things like this happen. They finally let go of each other then, to my surprise Catherine looked in my direction, I just shrugged. Jim told me to take the stairs. I threw him a look. He said it's part of his plan. Ok it's worth the walk from 9th floor then. The evidences dangling in my hands as I pass the 4th floor. My feet on heels are killing me, I shoulda choose the right shoes. I mentally noted to kill Jim if I see him. Then I felt a hand in some of the evidence bags and when I looked, it was Eric. Kill Jim? No, I'm going to treat him breakfast. "Oh thanks."

"Welcome. So you're up to something huh? About the CSI supervisor and his lead?"

"Uh is that obvious?"

"No it isn't. I just easily observe you. Either than that, it won't be obvious unless you've got a sign hanging on your back saying "Hey! I'm being a matchmaker to my boss and his best friend!"

I laughed. "So you observe me? Huh?"

"Yeah. You've got my attention always." His face has facing mine. He was leaning towards me when…

"Get a room will ya? It's hard to walk down while some people are doing that you know!"

I blushed. Urgh, I hate situations like these. Forget breakfast; I am really going to kill Jim. We finally loaded the SUV with the evidences. "Thanks Eric."

"Don't mention it." He smiled. He made my heart melt. "See ya!" Then he gave me a wink and walked away.

I watched the elevator intently to see what Jim's plan is. I saw the numbers that indicate where the elevator is was stuck. I saw Jim calling me in the security office. Ahh…the camera in the elevator and the stuck in elevator scene. I ran coz I was eager to watch them in the elevator.

First it was all talking then he moved closely to her to whisper something. She giggled. I smiled as Jim said "flirting with each other huh? Close your eyes kid. What I'm gonna do is going to be PG. It'll make your parents well…. I saw his point and his evil grin. "I don't bother that at all uncle." Jim turned off the lights and everything was dark. Then Jim turned on the night vision to let us see what's happening. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was talking; facing in her direction as if he is seeing her. Then Jim opened the lights in the elevator and the elevator was moving. Jim dragged me outside to meet them at the ground floor. "Ah, cutting through the good stuff to make their desires stronger. Not bad. How'd ya make the security…?"

"I pulled some strings…" He winked at me when they arrived looking….are they blushing?

"I got them right where I wanted them to be." Jim chuckled as he left. "See ya guys in the lab."

I plastered on a big smile. I tried to hide it but they were good CSIs, they'd notice.

"What's with the grin sweetie? A HUGE grin. If I may say so myself." Catherine tried to act as if nothing happened. "Nothing mother, just saw how you and dad got out of the elevator…" I thought of a reason to cover the real one. "Were you scared? I saw the elevator stuck."

"No I wasn't sweetie but your father scared me."

"Did I? I wasn't sure in what I did either. Well let's get this to the lab."

"Ok dad lead the way."

"Wow my sweetie is already a lady. Is it because of your little boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jim let us take the elevator so that you and…eherm have some time alone."

Ah! So that's how he did it. "Mom please remind me later to kill Uncle Jim?"

"You and me both dear." Grissom was serious. I think he knew what Jim did.

"Now what did I say about killing people dears?"

"Oh…killing is for criminals, kicking of butt is us."

"You know your mother really well Marian."

Catherine slapped Grissom not so lightly on his arm.

"Ouch… Easy on it will ya?"

"You like pissing me off do you?"

"Very much." Catherine stared at him as I snickered.

"Are you drunk or …how much coffee did you drink tonight?"

"None. Maybe it's just because I'm near you."

With that statement from Grissom, I was shocked. Really shocked. It's not part of my plan but it was better. I got all the evidence I could then hastily walk out of the SUV headed to the lab. There I left them alone having another "what's with you" discussion.

Grissom can't believe it either. He looked at Catherine embarrassed as she blushed. "Can't believe you did it. The point is she might believe our little "best-friend jokes."

"I slipped and enjoyed your game, I guess."

"It's ok. It looks like she's easy to talk to anyway. But is she hiding something she's doing?"

"Talk to her then."

"Yes honey." As she left him with a peck on the cheek leaving him shocked.

I walked to the lab and bumped into Sara and Nick arguing.

"Beware of the dog" I snickered.

"What?" Sara turned to me.

"Nothing…" I smiled at them.

"Ah…looks like the newbie has something to share."

"My friend you have no idea. "

"Oh come on! Tell us! Or maybe it's just one of your practical jokes."

"Well ok. Suit yourselves. Got to give these to Greg."

"No wait! We were just kidding." Sara said as they followed me inside the lab. She was eager for news.

"Oh hi MJ! Nice executing of plans huh! Jim told me. Now Doc is doing his job."

"Here Greg, results, I'll wait. Doc? Humh…oh! Jim's plan was perfecto!"

"Huh?"

I filled them out as Greg was doing his job (again taking years). Greg was flirting with me again (according to Sara). He always annoys me with something (especially when I talk). Knowing Greg, he does this to all the girls in the building. Specially with Sara (before she became Nick's girlfriend) and Catherine. I'm thinking of giving Greg the killer me. I took off my glasses and let down my hair and closed the distance between me and him.

"Are you flirting with me?" I went even closer letting him feel my breathing on his lab coat.

"I…You…I mean…" He stuttered.

"Just what I thought. It does not please me Greg." I took one more step towards him and gave him a flirty smile. Then I spoke "Page me when the results are done Greg." I backed up and faced Sara and Nick who can't believe I did that (or is it how I look?), gave them a silent giggle.

"You have free time Marian?"

"We'll see." I left them there bewildered.

"She's hotter with those glasses of and that ponytail down."

"She got you Greg, did she partner?"

"Dream on Greg"

"Every lover is demented" Sara and Nick laughed as Greg held his chest acting like a lunatic.

Suddenly I bumped into Catherine. She looked at me quizzically.

"I… never thought you're that hot dear!" she said as she looked at me head to heel.

"Mother, I was just faking a flirt with Greg."

"Ah...so, uh Marian can I talk with you?"

"Sure mom." We walked into the empty locker room.

"About the things that happened at the crime scene…"

"All ears here Cath, go on"

"Can you not mention it to the others?"

"I see and believe. Cath, it's still not clear to me and please explain this. How can you describe Sir Grissom?"

"Ah…he's a good friend; he's a person of wit or genius; a brilliant mind, a good-natured fellow, nice and handsome."

"I knew it at first sight! You like him?" I said excitedly.

"So you won't tell?" she continued.

"Of course not. I don't intend to. May I say this?"

"Sure, what is it honey?"(back to that game again I see).

"Mom, does dad know what you feel?"

"I'm not sure. I hope by the way he's acting he does. I just can't play best friends anymore. I…I think I love him. And the worst part is I don't know if he does too."

Someone spoils the chat. It was my Greggy. "Knock knock beautiful ladies, I couldn't find my pager in the paperwork so I thought I'd give this to you personally MJ." He's blushing. I turned to Catherine who smiled and gave me the "go girl" stare. I giggled them turned to him.(with a hair toss of course). "I thought you just wanted to see me personally Greg." I touched his cheeks then got the results from his hand. He was obviously not out of his reverie. Poor guy. He should look for someone who will care for him… I have an idea. Later with that idea, we have a suspect as well as a motive in these results. I showed Cath the results and we showed our "not to bother how big our grin is". I turned back to Greg who was smiling. "You know Greg I could kiss you, but I can't." Warrick entered looking angry at Greg and was really surprised in what I look like.

"Have a date MJ?" I smiled. "Greg my results please?"

"Oh, in the lab. See ya Marian." Greg left. Warrick asked me before he left, "Greg? Are you serious?" I answered as if it was obvious thing in the world, "No, but I have a plan for him."

"You're becoming to be a professional match-maker Marian Jasmine!"

"Oh…I'm touched. Thanks. See ya." Warrick left. I think Warrick had a slip of the tongue. Catherine is there with me. What if she… I turned to her and gratefully talking to someone on the cell phone. "Ok, I'll meet you there in the reception area. Bye!"

"It was Nancy, my sister. She brought Lindsey here before she goes to school."

"Oh." I checked on my watch. It was almost end of the shift.

"I'm going to Grissom and give him these results, let us give him the hard work."

"Interrogation and paperwork I believe?"

"Yeah. Maybe when you get your promotion you get to do it."

"No thanks." I laughed with her but deep inside I was hurting. I wish it was me who would get a promotion. Catherine left and I was alone until the guys came in with Doc.

"So what's up doc?" I closed my eyes on that bad joke. "Nick, find a new punch line…"

Sara and Nick sat beside me. Doc stood with Warrick and Greg, well, he's standing in front of me. I felt bad about what I did. I made him think…I better call the solution of my problem.

"Marian, I never thought you look like that…uh…"

"that hot." Greg finish Doc's sentence. I smiled. "Thanks."

"So how was your plan doc?"

"It went swell." Doc's eyes were twinkling as we listened.

"I just dropped some tools in the floor they went down and reach for the same tool…."

"Ah, the old accidental drop I see. " Warrick said as Doc finished his story.

"Nice going doc. So who's next?" I questioned the couple beside me.

"Us both. A rooftop date tomorrow after shift.

"Ooh sounds dreamy." I joked.

"I got to go, more DBs for the day shift you know."

"Does everybody sleep in here?" I wondered.

"Depends on who you sleep with." Greg said with a grin. I rolled my eyes as the boys were making ooh sounds. Me and the guys agreed to eat breakfast before going home. As we passed by Sir Grissom's office we saw Catherine talking to him and Lindsey running around then hugged him.

"Aw… what a cute family." I said as Sir Grissom held Lindsey and tickled her. Is sir really that close to Lindsey?"

"Yeah. Rather attached to the child." Sara gave me a warm smile.

"Uh mind me asking MJ, but what's with the sir stuff?"

I looked at Warrick to see if he'll taunt me about it, when I saw he was serious then answered his question "I dunno. I guess I'll stop calling him sir if he says its ok to call him Grissom. Maybe a sign of he'd warm up to me. To see if he's comfortable with me or somethin'. I'm really not sure."

Jim joined us in the hallway as the guys argue where to eat. Sara was annoyed with the guys' arms hovering in front of her and slapped all of the guys in the shoulder(really hard. All guys except Jim. A pity. Joking…). They all fell silent as we reached the parking lot. Now I knew why they didn't ask me where I wanted to eat. They set me up. Guess I'm not the only one who's a professional match maker.

"Hi Jasmine. I was just wondering if you were free but your friends insist you are so here I am, uh…sorry I'm blabbering."

"You were." Greg said sternly.

"It's ok. So where do we eat?" I asked as I looked at Greg as he moved over Jim's back. "You choose the place. My wheels."

"Ok then. Guys, I promise next shift I'm going to kill you all. Specially you Jim. Here Greg take this note."

Greg was mad at me because of Eric so I thanked Cath for the advice. A note. I watch them back away and Jim muttered "Remind me to take a day off tomorrow." Greg was reading my note. He smiled. It was enough reason for me to go home. I gestured Eric for us to leave.

Written in my note was:

Greg,

So sorry with the misunderstanding we had. I was just playing with your game. I didn't expect you to like me so sooooooooo sorry ok? I planned something to make it up to you and promise you'll like it. So I hope you're not mad or anything. See ya next shift greggy.

Marian :)

While we were on our way to a restaurant somebody called Eric on the phone. I tried to listen as he smiled at me. He said one last "Yes, ok I will bye."

"Who was that may I ask?"

"The swing shift supervisor and the supervisor themselves."

"Huh? Why would Sir Griss and Cath call you?"

"They said the team and them are going to kill and kick my butt if I don't take care of you."

"Really? Wow."

"By the way Jas, you look really great." I knew in that sentence everything is going to be great.

TBC(--) ------- () ------- \(o)/


	3. Part Three: The Night to Remember

The Grillows Case

By: mj0621

Author's notes: Same stuff in the first part of the story. I'm going crazy 'bout this story's plot. I almost forgot it….well…still going nuts...Sorry it took so long to update…Anyway here's the next chap. I hope ya all enjoy. And thanks for the reviews and PMs you gave me….Really made my day…

Part Three: The Night to Remember

I was an hour early for the shift and was wondrin' what to do. I walked in the break room and saw nobody. Well, I saw Ecklie and he left when I entered. I shrugged then took a spot on the sofa. (So what if he doesn't know me? Or like me? As if I care!). I brought out my handy notebook then decided to read it.

Plans for emotio-blinds:

MJ-crime scene proximity

Jim-elevator thing

Doc-touching thingy

Nick (with Sara)-rooftop date

Warrick (with Greg)-drunk test

-finished

I smiled as I remember what happened in these plans. I hope the main plan works. Today's the rooftop date. How would Nick and Sara make Sir Grissom and Cath make a date up there? Or even date? I'm really fascinated and intrigued…It made me think really hard until my head pounded. I bit my pen as I think. Hell, could I make this work before I-…? I don't want to think about it. I heard arguing in the hallway. I peeked outside and saw Sir Grissom and Ecklie. Uhoh. Big trouble ahead. I hid as Sir Grissom looked my way. What is this constant bickering all about? I think that the sheriff and Jim's constant talking and Sir and Ecklie's argument has the same reason. I can't quite tell what the reason is though. I returned to my seat and picked up a newspaper. I examined it cover to cover. The crossword puzzle is half finished. Wow, Sir Grissom is impressive in answering this (I didn't even know there are words like this). I smiled when Catherine entered. "What's with the smile Marian?" I answered her "Sir Grissom is remarkable in crossword puzzles." She rolled her eyes and said "Yeah great…when it comes with human emotions…" Oh. She's been thinkin' about this. "Maybe he's not Cath. Maybe he just doesn't tell, you know? To hide his own?" Oh no, wrong choice of words. She frowned "Why would he hide his emotions? Sometimes you got to show you're human you know?" She was starting to be annoyed and I'm the only one to face it. I retorted "Is it him not knowing anything in human emotions or not showing his feelings? I think he knows all about there is to know about human behavior, just a little slow on Women's behavior." She grinned guiltily. "It's hard to be annoyed when someone makes sense." I smiled. "Thanks." In that moment, I heard my name being paged to the reception booth. "Well, gotta give what Greggy needs." I stood and winked at her. She laughed "Is this about the flirting joke?" I laughed shyly "Yeah. Well you'll see later. Gotta get my surprise up here."

I arrived in the reception booth full of people. I wondered then it hit me. I groaned and fought till I reached the clerk.

"Hi Claire!" She nodded then said "Your cousin is here." I bit my lip and Claire giggled "Go! I can't take these boys…men in here."

"Hi Couz! How are ya?" as I dragged her out of the crowd. I heard some opposing groans. "Don't worry boys! I'll be back-"

"What the hell are you doing huh?"

"Uh…living?" I threw her a disagreeing look for her sarcasm. "You're not supposed to do that here."

"You called I answered, I flirt you...what do you do again?"

"I investigate crime scenes." I saw the gang in the locker room. "They're here."

"Are there guys?" I rolled my eyes as I pull her the last time in the room.

"Hey MJ! Who's she? Another newbie? Hey are you sisters? She looks like awfully like you just a little different in hairstyles and clothes."

"Not a newbie, not my sister either. Yep looks alike my but acts the opposite. Couz, this is Sara Sidle."

"Hey Sara."

"Who's the girl?" Nick entered and to my cousin's dismay, kissed Sara.

"Her cousin. Complete opposite."

"Not always Sara." I smiled. "Hi War!"

"Hey! ...hey who's the girl?"

"My cousin. Couz, that's Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown."

"Well howdy ma'am."

"Nice to meet you."

"Where's Greg?" I asked.

"Here! Hey who's the hot chick?" Greg popped in.

"Greggy, here's my apology. Couz, he's Greg Sanders. Greg, meet my cousin, Marion Jaimie Heatherwood"

"Ah so that's what it's all about." Nick chuckled.

"You're so hot. Just like MJ here even hotter! No offense MJ." Greg said amused.

"You're a cutie too Greggy. Where's your office here? Let's go." She flirted with a smirk.

"Lab actually. Let's go there then. Shall we?" They left.

"Can't call either MJ now Greg! They both are." Nick said after Greg.

"Yup. But she would rather response to Jaimie than Marion while I rather response to Marian than Jasmine."

"Am I in a parallel universe? MJ, she's like your twin. She's just more rebellious than you." I slapped Sara on her shoulder lightly.

"A lot of people say that but we're really just cousins. Our fathers are brothers. We are both the only child. We're really close you know. We treat each other like sisters we never had. She's just a year and a month younger than me."

"So different but so the same." Sara said jokingly.

"I don't know where you got that Sara but true." Warrick said.

"So about the rooftop date…"I asked.

"Everything's been taken care of." Sara said.

"So our plan is-"I froze as I search for my lil notebook.

"What's wrong MJ?" Sara saw my hesitation.

"I…I left my lil notebook in the break room when I talked to…CATHERINE!"

"Oh uh that's not good." Warrick whispered.

"She might find ou-"I felt somebody behind me and I froze again. "She's behind me isn't she?" I bit my lip as everybody nodded and moved away.

"I already found out. MJ, never leave evidence with so many detail behind coz someone might use it against you. Anyway I thought you were with Greg. I gave you… I think… a lecture about choosing clothes in the right place and time then Greg explained. He wanted to hear my "speech" first. Is she from the parallel universe?" she joked. We were all taken aback. She didn't even yell at us.

"Look Cath…I...we…-"I stuttered.

"I guess the whole thing is called off huh?" Warrick said.

"Au contraire guys. I would like you to continue your plans."

"HUH?"

"Yep. MJ…Well guys I would like to talk to MJ, well Marian in this case coz of your couz."

"Sure." They all gave me a sad look and patted me on my shoulder. "Good Luck MJ." Sara whispered.

"Don't worry guys, I won't kill her." Cath smiled. I felt nervous. "I hope you didn't say anything 'bout our little chats."

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't say a word."

"Is these plans (she showed me my lil notebook) after our chats? When did this start?"

"It's way before our chats. It started on the day you and Sir Grissom entered in the break room. The joke about the funeral? DBs? Remember?"

"Oh! That day. So that's why you were quiet all of a sudden."

My hands were shaking.

"What the hell is emotio-blind?

I giggled. "Greg's term for the-"I bit my lip.

"Go on…"

"Greg's term for the both of you."

"Greg's? I should know that. What's your main goal here anyway?"

"Like what Greg said, you and Sir Grissom are emotio-blinds so we like to help you see what we see. We see sparks Cath. We'd like you both to see that too. …Are you angry?" I was worried.

"No, I'm not angry. Believe it or not, I'm happy you guys did it. I also like for him to see the sparks. I see and feel it MJ. I really do. But he doesn't." She handed me my notebook back. "Will you guys help me?" I smiled and nodded (not to mention kissed my lil notebook). She smiled and as we walked to Sir Grissom's office, we continued. "So about that rooftop date…"

"It's still a surprise." She gave me a scary look. "Hey, I didn't plan them, Nick and Sara did."

As we passed the lab, we saw Greg and couz in there flirting. I shuddered.

"I still can't believe that there is a doppelganger. And yours is actually your cousin."

"Us too. We even think the same. She's just wilder."

"I don't think so." I pouted and Cath laughed. "Just joking. So the sweet stuff that was happening was actually your plans huh?"

"Not all. Remember the elevato-uhoh…"

"You saw us inside? Is there a camera? Jim." She looked she's gonna kill Jim. I smiled.

"Leave a piece for me too. He planned also…"

"I know. We were a part of it. Specially your date yesterday." She grinned.

I shook my head in disbelief as we entered Sir Grissom's office which was deserted.

"Huh?"

"On-call? Or in the break room?"

"This is going to be a slow night."

We headed for the break room and saw the guys except Grissom and Warrick.

"Hey guys!"

"Heya MJ! So?"

"It's ok Sara. Proceed for plan #4."

"Alright!" They said in unison.

"Grissom said they'll take the robbery case while we wait for other cases." Nick informed us.

"Waiting for Vegas to have a tragedy?"

"I officially welcome you to Las Vegas MJ."

"Wow thanks Sara." I said sarcastically as she threw a pen at me. "Hey! Easy on it will ya?" as I avoided the pen. Then we both laughed. After that there was nothing to tell really. Some of us took a nap while some wrote and one chatted with the one who's writing. Just guess who's who.

After 2 grueling hours of waiting, Jim entered enthusiastically.

"Is this the dead zone I entered? Hey! MJ! You're here! I thought you were with Greg in the lab…uh" He fanned himself with his hand.

"I see you've seen my cousin Marion Jaimie."

"Weird Jim huh?" Catherine beamed.

"Creepy too. So I see no cases huh?" He's smiling broadly.

"What's with you today Jim? Did you have something to drink?"

"Nope just water thank you."

"Warning Jim, she knows all of our little plans" I said with a wry smile.

"She does? Uhoh…not good…so is it off?" We shook our heads.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you're not safe from me yet Jim." Jim smiled guiltily.

"ALL of it?" I nodded and smiled.

"Cath…spare me…" He knelt as if like praying for mercy from Cath.

"I'll think about it. Slow night isn't it Jim?"

"Yeah" He sat between me and Catherine. "So MJ, how did Cath react?"

I shrugged "I rather not tell." Now I'm the one covering up for her. Speaking of daughter…

"MOMMY!"

"Hey baby! What are you doing here?" Lindsey ran to hug her mother.

"Aunt Nancy brought me here to stay remember? Cause she has a trip to go to?"

"Wow you sound older than your mother kid." Jim received a swat from Catherine. "Ouch. Why is it when you touch me it always hurts?"

"You deserved it. By the way Lindsey, this is MJ…-"

"You're the one who's with Greg! He also called her MJ" she scowled.

"That's her twin cousin honey. See the clothes?"

"Oh…yeah…mommy is that possible?" she raised her eyebrows.

"It seems it is."

"Sorry, I was wrong. I'm Lindsey. What's yours?"

"MJ, call me Marian. Wow, you talk older than your mother too?" Cath swatted me. "Hey easy! It hurts. You have a crush on Greg Lindsey?"

"Umhum. You are pretty Aunt Marian."

"Why thank you. You look beautiful too. So I'm also saying that your mother is too (You got your looks from her.). Shall I take it back Jim?" I avoided Cath's hands. "Ha! Missed me!"

Lindsey sat on my lap as we chatted…well Jim did the talking (rather joking) as Catherine swatting him. Lindsey and I enjoyed watching them bicker. We giggled so much that we woke the couple dozing off.

"What's with the-…oh Hey Lindsey."

"Hi Aunt Sara. Uncle Nick. How's your sleep?"

"Did I have one?" Sara said sarcastically then smiled at us who were grinning.

"Nick, you worn-out Sara so much that you got her to actually sleep. Ow!" He received swats from Sara and Catherine. "There's a child here Jim!" "Not funny Jim." I laughed as Nick groaned.

At that moment, Sir Grissom and Warrick entered.

"Hi guys and Lindsey."

"Hi Uncle Warrick! ...UNCLE GRISSOM!" Lindsey said as she ran over and hugged Sir Grissom. What a cute sight.

"Hello Lindsey. Guys." Sir Grissom said as he carried Lindsey.

"Hi Gil. Can you make these ladies stop swatting me like a mosquito? See these spots?" He showed his arms that are red coz of our swatting. "It hurts."

"Nothin' I can do there Jim. You should be careful when you say things to them specially the blonde one. Ouch." Catherine swatted him.

"How's the case goin'?

"It needs more evidence. No cases yet?"

"Uhuh. And I'm bored to death here watching them swat each other." I said with a grin.

"Well, ladies, guys I have to talk to somebody so, got to go. I know you'll miss me…" Jim received a slap on the shoulder from Lindsey (reaching out from Grissom's arms.).

"Not you too Linds…" Lindsey smiled then suddenly Warrick's pager beeped.

"I gotta go. My ballistics is ready. Boss you coming?" Sir Grissom looked at Lindsey and Cath who smiled at him I think rather seductively.

"You go. If you need me I'll be here." I smiled and Cath understood my smile.

Warrick left as Sir Grissom took the seat Jim was seated earlier. I saw Lindsey repositioned her seat on Sir Grissom's lap to seat on Cath's right lap. Trying to change her position, she was stuck on both laps. Lindsey giggled. Sara and I got curious and we saw her problem, Sir and Cath's lap were sorta entwined. I chuckled as Sara smiled. I saw her look, there's somethin' on her head. I feel a plan coming up. Greg entered with couz to hand the results to Sir Griss. Greg's lab coat is a little crumpled. I looked at my couz who smiled innocently and bit her lip.

"Oh, I see you already met Marion Gil." Cath smiled as she saw his look between couz and Greg.

"Yes and I still can't imagine how. Science has its surprises." He looked at me and smiled.

"You'll know who's who when you talk to them." Nick stated.

Suddenly Jim entered with a grin on his face. And I knew why. "Who wants a murder in a bar?"

"We'll take it Jim!" Catherine exclaimed as she pulled me on my feet. "Linds, stay with Sara ok?"

"Yes mommy!"

"Cath wait! But what if-"Sara started to argue as Cath pulled me towards the hallway.

"You'll think of something. Bye guys."

"Seems no choice. See ya later." I waved goodbye as Cath still clutching me. I sighed. I thought is that Cath desperate to have a case? Wait a minute, case… Ah! She let Sara and Nick alone to prepare plan #4. Nice going Catherine.

------------------------------------------------------

As we walked towards the crime scene (which is sorta like a bar), I knew this is going to be a long night. Catherine questioned the owner and a show girl whilst I went towards the bartender. Really, I can't stop thinking about what Sara thought of. I saw the stage and the victim…a dancer…I remember Greg telling me she's a dancer before…I wonder… I started talking to the bartender (who was hitting on me, yeah, as if I would bite the bait)and I felt someone tapping my shoulder…Eric…

"Victim, Carla Andrews, 31, dancer. Witnesses say she's a 'babe' and no one thinks she has any enemies…said she was a good babe…"

I was about to reply to him but the bartender cut me off. "Finished cop? I was talking to her you know."

This is bad…

Eric went closer towards him and blocking me from the bartender's sight "You should watch your attitude tough guy."

The bartender was about to retort when I pulled Eric away from him. I turned around towards the bartender ... then I felt a punch on my right cheek. I literally was thrown off by the chairs. My vision was blurry. I lost my glasses, I felt dizzy…I tries to look around for my glasses and just can't quite figure out all of the moving figures… I heard Eric say "Freeze buddy…" I feel he had drawn his gun.

I was right, this is bad…

"Marian! You alright?" I felt Cath pulling me up to stand and handed me my glasses…Still blurry…damn…I have to curse…Felt awful…I looked at her and said "Yeah…" I glared at the bartender…I heard him say to O' Railey "That was suppose to be for this damn cop! Not her!" O' Railey was about to cuff him when suddenly he ran towards me and Cath, his eyes, deadly…I heard a shot…Eric…

"Stay put punk! Don't even think about attacking them in front of me…" O' Railey ran and finally cuffed him. "You're coming with us. Eric, let's go…"

Eric nodded then walked to check if I'm ok. "Jaz, you alright?"

"Yeah." Sounds stupid but that's all I can say right now.

The owner spoke "Tony…That lunatic!"

Cath asked me if I can process the scene, I nodded. "I'll take the dressing room."

"I'll be on the dance floor"

I snorted with laughter as Cath gave me a look. "Greg told you." I just shrugged and went to my scene.

"Anderson! Let's get going! This punk is wild!"

I shook my head. He's still looking at me…"Damn…Jaz, I'll see you later…" I gave him a wave without looking at him…I just can't.

------------------------------------------------------

Cath and I finished the scene and headed to the lab. A lot of people were looking at me. I whispered to Cath. "Don't tell me I have a bruise on my cheek."

"Ok, I wont tell you." She snickered.

"Great."

Just when I was about to give Greg our evidence, we met Jim and Warrick.

"MJ! We heard what happened! You ok kid?" He sounded awfully worried.

"Woah..news travels fast around here…"

"You have no idea." Cath nodded.

"Yeah Jim I'm fine."

Warrick was not satisfied. "MJ, gotta be careful ok? We don't want another CSI –"

War's talkin' about Holly…Yeah, heard about that…yup Greg.

"Don''t worry War. Thanks you guys…"

Jim and Warrick said see you guys later as we proceeded to Greg…Sadly, my couz got to see me.

"MJ! You ok?-" Greg said cut off by my couz. "Couz? What the hell happened? Wanna do a double payback? Who's the guys? Gal? Tell me?"

I sighed. I wish I had makeup…"Guys, really, I'm ok…"

Catherine's curiosity came out "Double payback?"

I knew she would ask that. I looked at couz and Greg who looks like he was gonna ask the same thing.

Couz answered "Don't ask…" Me and her just smiled.

Greg grinned "Exciting…well, anyway, your case guys are top priority….ordered by Ecklie."

"Huh!"

"ECKLIE?"

"Yup, don't ask me…Grissom really was pissed…had an argument…did you also hear Jim and the sheriff almost punched each other? I wonder…a lot of strange things happening around here lately…"

Damn…there it goes again…Sir Griss and Ecklie's argument and Jim and Sheriff's talking that turned into a fight…I think it has the same reason.

I looked at Cath who was silently thinking…does she know something? I hate being left out…I just said "I'll take the glasses and bottles we found…" Cath looked at me and nodded. "But I get the interrogations…"

"Have no intention in getting that…"

------------------------------------------------------

I was searching the AFIS for suspects when Sara and Nick entered the room.

"I heard what happened…You ok partner?"

I nodded and sighed…

"Nicky, I need to talk to MJ alone…do you mind?"

"Oh…no…of course not…see you in the break room."

Nick left us alone.

"So you tired of everyone's are you ok?"

"I turned to her. I'm not really surprised she knows me already. "A little bit but you know, I'm thankful for the care."

"What actually happened?"

I told her the what happened…full details…

"You really need to talk to Eric…"

"Definitely…so… how plan number 4? Where's Linds?"

"She's doing her part…even though Cath knows our plans, she doesn't know all of it…"

"You included Linds? You sure about that!"

"Yeah…you'll be surprised too…there's a twist…"

"Looking forwards to that Sidle…"

"Better prepare your heart Heatherwood."

We were in between staring-wars when the computer beeped. I smiled. "Prepare Sidle for I will join you in a tad minute."

"Cracked the case Heatherwood?"

"Got a suspect…Closed case."

"Is it the bartender?"

"Yup…" I nodded then headed towards the interrogation room for Catherine.

I entered the room and immediately gave Catherine the results. She nodded with a glint of success in her eyes. I was about to leave when I heard Tony say "I'm really sorry 'bout that bruise miss." I stopped my tracks and just stared at the floor…then got the hell out of there…

------------------------------------------------------

I was walking towards the break room when I saw Sara practically running to me. I can't help but to laugh…

"You finished right? Let's go!"

"Where? Up there?"

"Yeah!" Then she slapped me on my shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"For laughing at me."…Oi…we are nuts…

------------------------------------------------------

We walked hastily to the rooftop and I saw Lindsey.

"Hello Aunt Marian!" She ran and hugged me. I gave Sara a questioning look.

"She knows…all of it…PG part anyway…Hey, Linds, you have something to tell Aunt Marian right?"

Lindsey piped in "Oh, yeah..." She hugged me tightly "Thank you for helping mommy…she loves Uncle Grissom…I love uncle Grissom…I think he loves us …thank you! Thank you! Thank You! "

"I smiled and carried her "Welcome Lindsey…I think he loves you guys too…"

Lindsey kissed me on my cheek and said "Kisses for everyone who helps my mommy!" I hugged her…she's so sweet.

Sara leaned on my shoulder "Now, on to the plan…Grissom and War and Cath and your cases are about to be finished…I'll tell Cath Lindsey is on the rooftop, and so will Nick to Grissom… You and Linds stay up here till they get here. As you know, there are 3 doors here…"

Lindsey continues "then we run towards where they didn't come in...like road runner…we don't want to be caught by mommy and uncle Grissom right Auntie Marian? Then we go home…"

I looked at them both…"Sara…what about tomorrow?"

Sara whispers to me, away from Lindsey's hearing "We die…" I dropped my jaw…Sara giggles…"Just joking…Cath will take care of that…she'll realize it and will find a way…she won't tell Grissom about TGC, not now anyway" I nodded in agreement.

Lindsey said "Aunties, Are we starting yet? I'm sleepy…"

"Let's start then!" Sara exclaimed.

"Let's just hope they won't get pissed…hope Cath realizes it on time…before she kills us…"I said while covering Lindsey's ears.

"They kill us." Sara corrected me. "After this, you guys go, Nicky and I will stay…we'll tell ya guys next shift. I'll take care of Lindsey. After all she is with me tonight."

"Gotta tell couz to get ready then."

------------------------------------------------------

After preparing and calling couz on my phone, I was dead cold…if this goes wring, I'm literally dead…me and Linds hid behind a post…when we saw Catherine and Sir Grissom, we bolted put of there(in the 2nd door coz they came from the 1st and the 3rd) and locked the door…I catched up with my breath then I heard Linds say "I hope they will be happy tonight."

I again carried her and started walking downstairs. "Don't worry Linds…for them, this is a night to remember."

We met the guys in the locker room and gave the sleeping Lindsey to Sara…"Success?"

She nodded "A big success, go on guys…go home…specially you Marian…Jaimie, take care of her for us, will ya? We don't want to -" She shed a tear…I hugged her in return…"I'll be ok…don't worry…"

Before leaving, I got an icepack and walked with couz and Warrick…"Well, see ya next shift MJs!" We both nodded and rode in my car…

"I'll drive couz…"

"Jaim-"

"Come on…I insist…"

I agreed to her and just leaned on the window…I have to know why Sir Grissom and Ecklie are always arguing (I mean more than usual according to Greg) and Jim and the Sheriff?...why/I hope this goes well…until they realize I'm not who I am…this will never be me…

"Mari…couz…I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope the same thing Jai."

To think of it, I didn't talk to sir Grissom…didn't even see Eric…this is totally not my day…

Again I dream… deep… and as I opened my eyes, I think I know what these weird stuff is all about… It's about me…

TBC

------------------------------------------------------

Ok…originally, it's not the ending part of this chappy…made it this way to challenge myself… hope you all review…sorry if it wasn't your expectations(reached your expectations)…I'm just annoyingly sad today… mj

By the way, if I get enough reviews I'll post chap 4: Drunk and Revelations (second to the last chap I think).


End file.
